


867-5309

by effervescentwords



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pining, Swearing, all the party members are like...17 here, everyone is gay in this one lmao, max and billy aren't siblings, so that makes steve and billy...21?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: "Steve, you've just been solonely!"Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. "That does not give you permission to leak my phone number on the goddamn stall of one of your seedy hang out spots!""To be fair, it's more of a cafe that has really good espresso options-""God, man. Shut up. You need to fix this." Realistically there isn’t really a way to un-graffiti a wall at this time of night, but Steve istiredandannoyed.-Or; Dustin writes Steve's phone number on a bathroom stall. Billy finds it. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. don't change your number (i need to make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> if this concept has been done before i apologize. it came to me in the middle of the night and i thought...why not?

Steve has been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately. 

He’s not exactly sure why, although Mike blames it on the fact that he no longer has someone to sleep next to.

Pretending the underlying problem is acute insomnia is much easier than coming to terms with the fact that he may be a little touch starved. 

Nights like this are particularly tricky, as that stupidly catchy k-pop song with Halsey spills quietly out of his laptop's speaker. He likes telling himself he only listens to it because El added it to the playlist that she very proudly made for him. 

Restlessness feels heavy within all of his limbs as he stares out of the open window into the dark sky. He considers going for a walk to smoke, or maybe facetiming Robin. They both have to be up early for their shifts but that stops neither of them from staying up to ungodly hours. 

His internal debate is interrupted by the iMessage text tone. 

_hey.  
im looking for a good time;)_

And like, what? What does that even _mean_? 

Steve assumes it’s some weirdo that probably got his number off his Tinder account that Will forced him to make, but he hasn’t even opened that app in months. Why would anyone be stumbling across his profile _now_? He figures if he doesn’t get to the bottom of this he’ll lay awake even longer, curiosity eating at his stomach, so he replies, 

_Who’s this? I think you have the wrong number._

Less than a minute later his phone chimes again. 

_you don’t know me._

The ominous response is enough to make him get up and snap his curtains shut before he retreats to his bed and picks up his phone again. 

_Okay?_

He can’t think of anything else to possibly say, confusion swimming in his mind. 

_i found your number in the bathroom. “for a good time call?” ;)_

Steve only has a moment to continue being disoriented before the answer hits him like a ton of bricks. 

Fucking Dustin. 

This situation, if it’s what Steve assumes it is, is too cartoonish for anyone else to be behind it.

He doesn’t bother replying to the message and navigates to his contacts instead, angrily tapping the one that reads “dickhead #1”. The line is ringing for quite a while and Steve swears he’ll finally kill Dustin if he sends him to voicemail. 

“Steve, buddy! How may I be of service to you?” 

“Yeah, okay, cut the shit. What in God’s name have you done this time?” 

“I’m sorry? What’re you talking about?” 

“For a good time call? Did you seriously write that?” Steve questions, agitation abundant in his tone. Dustin is uncharacteristically quiet and Steve can practically feel his amusement seeping through the phone. “You gonna explain yourself or do I have to drive to your house at 2AM and make you?” 

"Steve, you've just been so _lonely!"_

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. "That does not give you permission to leak my phone number on the goddamn stall of one of your seedy hang out spots!" 

"To be fair, it's more of a cafe that has really good espresso options-" 

"God, man. Shut up. You need to fix this." Realistically there isn’t really a way to un-graffiti a wall at this time of night, but Steve is _tired_ and _annoyed._

“You only found out about this because someone texted you, correct?” 

“Well, duh-” 

“What if this person happens to be attractive? And single?” Dustin’s teasing tone is almost enough to make Steve physically face palm, but the little self restraint he has left thankfully saves him from another headache. 

“Dustin, no normal human texts numbers they find written in public. That’s insane. _You’re_ insane.” 

“I’ll be waiting for my thank you when this turns into an epic romance story, Steve.” 

“You do that, buddy.” Steve hangs up and rubs his eyes. Having children for best friends turns out to be exhausting more often than not. 

Just as he’s about to put his phone on his night stand and try to finally sleep, another text from the unknown number pops up. 

_aw, no reply?;(_

Just because Steve’s so lucky, his new secret admirer has to use douchey emojis like that. 

_My friend put my number on the wall. Not interested. Srry._

He doesn’t even have time to exit the messaging app before a photo pops up into the conversation. It’s a selfie of, well, a really attractive guy. 

_not even now?;)_

This dude is clearly cocky but rightfully so. Soft looking dirty blonde curls frame his chiseled face, a flirtatious smile painted upon it. His eyes are also like, _piercingly_ blue. If this was a normal setting Steve definitely would've been interested. He’s almost pissed at how hot this stranger is, because that means Dustin was right. His fingers begin formulating a response before his brain has time to think about it. 

_Why do you seem interested? You don’t even know who I am._

_send me a pic then. you seem pretty._

Maybe Steve really is too lonely, or just extremely horny, because he snaps a selfie that he thinks is decently cute and sends it before he can talk himself out of it. He feels embarrassment towards himself at his stupidity towards this situation. This guy could be a really handsome serial killer for all he knew. 

He puts his phone on do not disturb and throws it to the side before he can convince himself to delete this dude’s number and forget this crazy situation even occurred. 

Dealing with formulating a response to whatever this guy thinks about his face seems like a good task for the morning when his mind isn’t clouded with exhaustion.


	2. (you don't know me but) you make me so happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mainly just filler but i think it's pretty wholesome so enjoy xx

Steve really cannot stop obsessing over this complete _stranger_.

Ever since he’s woken up his phone vibrating is enough to send him into a frenzy. It’s kind of sad to see himself scrambling to check his notifications just to see it be a Snapchat notification from Max sending him one of those stupid streaks, which he honestly still doesn’t get the point of.

He’s obsessing with good reason, though. Mystery man’s reply towards his selfie was too intriguing to _not_ get excited over. 

_wow. bet you’re even prettier in real life;)_

Steve’s not really sure if this serial killer-esque response was supposed to turn him on but it definitely does. Because wow? It’s hard to imagine how someone can be that bold to someone they don’t even _know_. 

He can’t sit around messing with his phone all morning though, and because he really needs to start being a functional adult, he drives himself to work.

Scoops Ahoy is never particularly busy in the morning, something Steve is eternally grateful for. Morning exhaustion mixed with people quietly snickering at his stupid sailor outfit is never a good way to begin his day. He thinks that working at Scoops Ahoy _should_ be a little embarrassing at this point, but it’s keeping him from having to work with his dad in a boring office job. Plus, he gets to hang out with Robin all day. Talking with someone his own age once in awhile proves to be quite refreshing. 

“Where’s your mind today, Stevie?” Robin inquiries, knocking Steve out of his currently spaced out state. “You’re being awfully quiet.” She’s currently perched on top of the counter and finding her chipped nail polish much more interesting than helping Steve take inventory on stupid shit like waffle cones and _play dough_ ice cream. Who the fuck even eats that?

“Maybe I’d be a little more talkative if you got up and helped me.” Robin only pops her gum in response and squints her eyes towards Steve through her slightly overgrown bangs. 

“One day I’ll get you to tell me all your secrets,” She teases before disappearing into the back room to probably call the girlfriend she’s always ranting to him about. 

Steve barely has five minutes to immerse himself into wiping sticky residue off of various booths before the party emerges into the restaurant. Due to the summer break school no longer overtakes a good portion of their time, meaning they have plenty of opportunities to visit (harass) Steve at work.   
Greetings are exchanged as they all settle into their usual booth, waiting for Steve to deliver the usual things they order that he now has memorized by heart. 

“So Steve,” Dustin begins in a mischievous tone. “Get any more texts from your new _lover_?” Steve peeks up from under the counter from where he’s scooping the ice cream, the temptation to jump over the counter and strangle the kid bubbling in his chest. 

“You’re aware there’s nothing stopping me from poisoning your ice cream, right?” The threat falls on deaf ears because Dustin’s stupid comment has gotten everyone riled up and in interrogation mode. Steve tries to ignore it and just continues to pass out the rest of their ice cream but their taunting has a blush crawling up his neck.

“Listen shitheads, I’m not texting anyone, and I _do not_ have a lover.” 

And because God himself is against everything Steve stands for, his phone just _has_ to chime loudly from where it’s nestled inside of his pocket. 

Cue squeals and laughter erupting from everyone in the group. Steve could lie and say it’s a stupid Facebook notification, but he has a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly who it is. His assumption is confirmed as he swiftly takes out his phone to check the notification.

_you ever gonna tell me your name or do i have to keep referring to you as pretty boy?_

“Steve, you’re blushing so hard. Tell us who it is!” Max practically squeals as she clutches El’s hand in excitement. Although the girl pretends to be a stone hearted tomboy, she really was a hopeless romantic. 

“Why don’t you ask Dustin? He’s the one who’s trying to pimp me out.” Dustin can barely get through the story without erupting into giggles as he goes into detail of the plan apparently he _and_ Mike formulated. Will attempts to scold his boyfriend for taking part in another one of Dustin’s schemes but the rest of the group seems too amused to care. 

“Why is no one asking the real question?” Lucas says as he points his body towards Steve’s direction. “Do you know if your new mystery person is hot?” 

“Jesus Christ, this conversation is over.” Steve sighs with an eye roll and abruptly walks away leaving the group to most likely gossip about his newfound love life. He decides to shoot a reply to the text before attempting to actually do the job he’s getting paid for. 

_Steve. Do I get to know your name?_

_anything you want it to be;)  
kidding. kind of. my name’s billy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated x
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. im sorry if you're a fan of play dough ice cream but i hate it:(((

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated. if anyone is interested in me expanding this story pls let me know!! x


End file.
